


Symptoms

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, BDSM kinda, Dom!Law, F/M, Law x Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once you enter Trafalgar’s ROOM, there’s no escape...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms

It was between fevered kisses and shuddering breaths that he made the proposal. His words frightened and excited you, and before your brain could even register what was happening, you had agreed to it. You told yourself it was because you could never refuse those grey eyes that spoke of stormy seas or those sinful fingers that spelled ‘death’ but promised unfathomable pleasures.

“Will it hurt?” you asked, voice shaking as he stripped you bare, your skin breaking out in goose bumps at the cool puff of his breath as he kissed every exposed inch. 

Your heart was pounding against your rib cage, and the smirk he gave you in return told you he could feel it too, his fingers tracing over the pulse in your neck, reveling in the way it fluttered under his touch.

“Only if I want it to.” 

The grin he wore made you uneasy. He was sick, surely. And yet it wasn’t just fear that made your pulse jump and stutter uncontrollably. You couldn’t deny it. It excited you. You guessed that made you sick too, but in that moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“Are you ready, love?” he whispered, lips brushing your jaw. “Once you enter my ROOM, I’ll have full control. Are you willing to give that to me?”

“Yes,” you breathed and you cringed at how desperate your voice sounded.

“‘Green’ for good, ‘yellow’ to pause, ‘red’ to halt everything, got it?”

You nodded, beginning to grow impatient.

He smirked. “ _ROOM_.”

Suddenly your world was tinged in blue, and the air felt strange, thick with static as if a thunderstorm were brewing on the horizon. The hair on your arms and neck stood on end and your ears rang, and in the midst of everything you failed to notice that Law no longer stood before you.

You shuddered at the feeling of ice cold steel against your neck, a stark contrast to the warm body pressed against your back. Law’s words echoed in the space, the air crackling with energy as if in anticipation.

“Do you trust me, [Name]-ya?”

“You know I do.”

“Then trust me when I say this won’t hurt. Not. One. Bit.”

Kikoku rent the air and suddenly you felt like you were falling, tumbling over and over. You closed your eyes only to have your descent halted. You felt light, lighter than air. You opened your eyes to find Law’s lips barely centimetres from your own, his hands cupping your face.

“Are you alright?”

You tried to nod, but something felt wrong. At your confused expression, he turned your head minutely to look over his shoulder and your heart almost stopped. Your headless body stood motionless by the bed. If not for the steady rise and fall of your chest, you would have thought you were looking at your own corpse. You willed yourself to raise your hand and watched in sick fascination as your body responded, waving back at you. It was surreal. It was terrifying. It was exhilarating.

“Do you want to continue?” he asked, the pads of his thumbs tracing calming circles on your jaw.

“Please,” you breathed.

He smiled and held your severed head in his hands, fingers tangled in your hair as he brought your mouth to his. He was all tongue and teeth and you could feel the sting of his canines as they tugged at your trembling bottom lip. He set you down on the bedside table, turning you to face the bed with one last caress of your cheek. Then he turned to your body.

“Keep your eyes on me, love. I want you to see everything.”

He removed his shirt, throwing it aside carelessly and you took a moment to admire his tattoos. You saw your own hand reach out unconsciously to trace your fingers over the heart design on his chest, but before they met his skin he drew back, chuckling darkly.

“These will have to go,” he said and you saw yourself shudder as his fingers skimmed over your arms. 

He stepped away and Kikoku was in his hand once more as he brought it up and down again in two swift motions. He took your arms that ached to pull him closer, fingers itching to tangle themselves in his hair and tug hard. He took your legs that ached to wrap around his slim waist and hold him until he made you come undone. He was taking you apart piece by piece, limb by limb, and you relinquished every means of escape, every opportunity to control until you were helpless before him.

When he finally laid your torso down on the bed, you could only let him torture you with slow movements, teasing bites, touches that you wished would last just a few seconds longer. Your dismembered arms strained to touch him from where they were secured just out of reach, but he only chuckled at their silent, desperate pleas. 

You couldn’t touch him. You couldn’t taste him. He deprived you of those luxuries until you begged him to stop his teasing. He smirked up at you and slowly, purposefully lowered his head until you could feel his breath on your inner thighs, eyes never leaving yours for even a moment.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes.”

Your spine arched from the bed as Law enveloped your clit with his lips, tongue darting out to taste you over and over. You tried to hold his gaze but soon found your eyelids slipping closed in pleasure, lips parted as endless moans tumbled out. They ended in a yelp when you felt a sharp sting of pain as his canines nipped at your tender flesh. You glared at him and he only smirked back.

“I told you, love. Eyes on me.”

You didn’t disobey him again.

Watching yourself from afar was surreal, almost like an out of body experience. Yet it only made it all the more intense. Everything you felt, every swipe of his tongue, every graze of his teeth, every brush of his fingers and bite of his nails was like an electric shock to your nerves. And when you sensed yourself approaching your peak and he showed no signs of slowing, you knew you could do nothing but let your orgasm wash over you, drown you in ecstasy. And as the aftershocks that wracked your body finally stilled, he pulled back, licking his lips and watching your reaction through heavy lidded eyes.

“You taste good, love,” he said, his voice almost a moan. “It’s time for you to return the favour.”

He rose from the bed, unbuckling his belt and hissing as he palmed the straining bulge in his jeans. You licked your chapped lips, your breath suddenly laboured with anticipation and a hint of fear. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“We can stop if you like.”

You went to shake your head and realised you couldn’t, so instead you caught his gaze, the light of concern you saw there only emboldening you.

“ _Green_ ,” you breathed and you heard his breath hitch. So you still had some power over him after all.

He discarded his pants in a rush. When he was exposed before you, he took your head in his hands and kissed you. You could still taste yourself on his lips. Then he lowered your head and you opened your mouth eagerly to take him in. 

Your tongue worked him as he thrust gently. You could tell by his tight grip on your hair that he was holding back for you. You didn’t want that. You wanted him to lose control. To use you for his pleasure. That was what you had agreed to after all. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked hard, and you were rewarded with a low groan, his fingers tightening in your hair as his hips gave a tiny, involuntary jerk. 

“You might regret doing that again,” he warned.

You only hummed in response and he cursed under his breath, hips jerking forward again until you felt his cock hit the back of your throat. You swallowed around him and with a string of muttered curses he was coming, every muscle in his body tensing before he stilled.

He pulled you off him and fell back onto the bed with a sigh, bringing your face close to his. He kissed you long and hard.

“How do you do this to me?” he groaned.

“Why don’t you reassemble me and find out what the rest of me can do?” you teased, earning yourself a low growl.

“Oh no, I’m not finished with you yet, love. Didn’t I tell you? Once you enter Trafalgar’s ROOM, there’s no escape.”


End file.
